christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Music:The Future of Christian Radio on the ChristianMusic Wiki
As noted on the main page, this wiki is coming under new management. One new possibility is the creation of a namespace for non-Commercial non-Profit radio stations. The intention is to serve as a yellow page system for radio stations. As you move or travel to new parts of the world, you will be able to use this namespace to search for a radio station serving your needs. Why Use the Wiki for Searching for a Christian Radio Station Pros *A Wiki allows the representative of a station to edit the page with little or no HTML knowledge. *Moderators (to be appointed) will help keep station pages consistent in layout and encourage representatives to provide any missing data. Cons *Searches relying solely on the Wiki’s search capability will be better with a separate namespace (if possible), but a dedicated search system will be better. However, the Wiki will support using the Wiki as the destination for the search results. As such, the system would allow searches like "Find me a CHR FM Stereo station in Portland, OR." The Wiki by itself can't provide such a search. *The Wiki will have to partially rely on the station representative's honesty about the station's non-profit status. Once appointed, the moderators will attempt to periodically verify this. However, it is possible for something to escape their notice. *The Wiki will have to rely completely on the station representative to update the station's page as needed and provide all information. Rules *Only non-profit non-commercial stations may have pages on the Wiki. For profit stations have other resources that might not be available to non-profit stations. Those stations have a limited budget. Representation on this Wiki is free and, hence, only available to those stations that need to put their financial resources elsewhere. *We want all station pages to have consistent page names. So that we can help ensure that happens, please follow the procedures listed here to create your page rather than using the Create links: : Have your representative(s) create user accounts for themselves on Wikia.com. Those accounts are good for all Wikia.com URLs and a few others like MemoryAlpha (a Star Trek wiki). : Rather than creating the page yourself, go to ChristianMusic:Requests for Christian Radio Station pages and follow the instructions to list the following: : Call Letters (which will become your page name) : Your frequency (include "FM" or "AM") : The station's website : Links to the user pages for your representatives (code this as User:UserName) : Your station homepage : Your geographic location (like Peoria, IL, USA) : Links to your streaming radio URL if you have one :A moderator will then create the basic page with the information you provided in the request already entered. It is not yet determined if you will get a redirect page from the frequency (which can be a page name) to your call letter page or not. : Enter additional information as you see fit. The moderator will provide a freeform section that you can use as needed to provide information that do not fit into the other standard sections. *Each page must list the following (done with standard sections and probably templates): :*All representatives with links to their user pages (code this as User:UserName) :*All contact information such as links to your contact webpage on your site. This probably should also include mailing address and a phone number. 1-800 numbers are preferred. :*Frequency and AM or FM :*Sister station links (where created) and links to the homepages of your owners or controlling organizations. If the sister stations are for-profit, please use an external link. A controlling organization might be like how the Illinois Bible Institute funds several radio stations in Illinois. If the station does not have such an organization or owner, this data can be omitted or simply noted that the station is independent. :*Links to your streaming radio URL if you have one Official Radio Page Moderators None yet. Please apply at Christian Music:Think You Can be a Moderator for Christian Radio Station Pages?. Links * WikiChristian links for Christian Radio and Christian radio Index